


New Bonds

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Kara & Lois's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** vague season 7/none  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)'s ["Because We're Awesome" drabble-a-thon](http://medie.livejournal.com/1528746.html).

Lois knew that Clark had a new cousin that was in town, had heard that she was staying with him. If she was honest with herself, she was a little relieved because she hated the idea of him all alone in that farm.

Sure, she made fun of him but she did care about his well being and she knew that it would be weird for him to be living by himself. He didn't like it either because before Kara came along, he had been telling her that he was planning to leave Smallville.

And though she'd never tell him this, she was a little relieved he decided to stay.

But she had yet to meet the cousin. Shortly after Kara arrived, Lana Lang had mysteriously reappeared and Lois didn't want to butt in while the two of them were rebuilding their relationship.

One day though, she gave in and visited, bored and deciding that Clark would miss her if she stayed away too long.

To her surprise, neither Clark or Lana were around. She entered through the kitchen and was shocked to see the place seemingly empty. Deciding to help herself, she made her way to the fridge, rummaging through its contents.

A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it is rude to break into other people's homes?"

Looking up, she found the owner of the voice, a tall blond with bright blue eyes. So this was Kara. Or at least she assumed it was.

"Well, I did used to live here once upon a time," she offered. "So I figured it's fair game."

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"Lois, Lois Lane," she replied with a smile. A look of recognition came over the woman's face.

"You're Chloe's cousin," she remarked.

"Yes, and you'd be?" Lois asked. Just because she had a feeling didn't mean she wasn't going to confirm her identity.

"Kara Kent," the blond responded. "Clark's cousin."

"Yes, I heard you were here," Lois noted. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Kara replied, now visibly calmer.

"I suppose Clark's told you about me?" she said, wondering what the farm boy would say.

"Kinda," Kara answered. "I mean, I know you're Chloe's cousin and according to about everyone, you and Clark fight a lot. So I'm guessing the two of you don't like each other very much."

"We like each other!" Lois felt the need to say, "We just ... have different opinions ... on a lot of stuff."

Kara's eyes twinkled. "So is the fighting to cover up for _something else_ then?" she teased.

"No way, don't even go there," Lois warned. She scowled. "Why does everyone think that something is going on between us?"

"If everyone thinks it, maybe you should consider they're onto something," Kara said mischievously.

"There's nothing going on between Smallvile and me," Lois stated firmly.

"You even have a nickname for him!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure there's nothing up?"

"Not in a million years," Lois proclaimed.

"Too bad," Kara remarked. "You seem way cooler than Lana."

Lois had to laugh at that. "It's nice to get a little appreciation around here."

"You'd probably be way too cool for Clark too," Kara decided.

"He's not so bad," Lois found herself saying. "But just as a friend," she added hastily.

Kara just grinned.

"I guess so," Kara said, shrugging. "I mean, sometimes he annoys me because he gets all super protective but he is nice."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the protectiveness," Lois assured her. "He does that to me all the time."

"I can take care of myself though," Kara said stubbornly.

"So can I," Lois responded. "But it's in his nature ... it's easier to just go with it. I think it makes him feel all manly." Kara laughed.

"I think I'm the cooler cousin though," Kara told her.

"Kara?" Lois said, "Women are _always_ cooler. That's a fact."

"Smallville isn't so bad though for a guy," Lois added.

"Not personality wise," Kara agreed. She made a face. "But not so much fashion sense ... the flannel has to go."

Lois grinned at her statement.

Now this was a woman she could get along with.


End file.
